Deku Princess
The Deku Princess is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. She is the princess of the Deku Royal Family that inhabits areas of Woodfall. She befriends a monkey and teaches him the "Sonata of Awakening" which, when played on the Pipes of Awakening, opens the way into Woodfall Temple. Story When Link arrives in the Deku Palace, he finds a monkey held captive by the Deku King, who rashly decides to blame the monkey for the recent disappearance of his daughter, the Deku Princess. Sneaking past the Deku Guards, Link manages to get inside the prison to speak with the monkey, where he confesses that he did not kidnap the Princess, but rather she will suffer a fate worse than kidnapping if nothing is done soon. Link then shows the monkey the Deku Pipes, and the monkey recognizes them as the same instrument the Deku Princess used to open the temple. The monkey then teaches Link the "Sonata of Awakening" in the hopes that he will be able to save the Princess. After defeating Odolwa in Woodfall Temple, Link finds the Deku Princess in a secret chamber under the temple. She does not appear to be worried at all and upon seeing Link she asks him if he was sent by the monkey. She is relieved to hear that he was because she assumes this means the monkey is safe. However, she then realized from Link's silence that the reason why he was sent was because her father decided to blame the monkey. The Princess gets very angry and frantically asks Link to transport her to the Deku Palace in whatever he has to carry her. All Link has is a bottle, so she squeezes into it and Link brings her to Deku Palace. When they arrive in the Royal Chamber, Link releases her from the bottle, and she leaps on her father and demands that the monkey be freed. Her father and the other Deku are startled and appear to be very scared of her. She is deeply apologetic towards the monkey, and as a reward to Link for saving her she instructs the Deku Butler to give him the Mask of Scents, which is hidden in the Deku Shrine behind the palace. Non-Canon Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' manga When Link puts on the Deku Mask, the Deku Princess starts to cry due to being reminded of the Deku Butler's Son, to whom she was attracted. In the manga, it is confirmed that the Deku Tree found beneath Termina was in fact the Deku Butler's Son, whose spirit the Skull Kid used to transform Link into his Deku Scrub form, leaving the Deku Butler's Son's body withered and dead. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Lana's '''Standard Outfit (Great Sea)' is a Deku Princess Recolor, which can be unlocked on the Great Sea Adventure Map. The Deku Princess' dress and headdress appear as two pieces of Fairy Clothing for Companion Fairies, called Deku Dress and Deku Tiara. es:Princesa Deku Category:Deku Scrubs Category:Princesses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items